1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction device, a shake correction method and an imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to performing of suitable shake correction using a correction area effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in a shake correction mechanism of an imaging apparatus, shake is corrected by displacing a correction optical system, for example, a correction lens, without moving the position of an optical image on an imaging surface by shake of the device.
In such a shake correction mechanism, an angle of an optical axis which is correctable using the correction lens is increased if a zoom position is on a wide side rather than on the telephoto side. In addition, when the correction amount of the correction lens is identical, the correction angle corrected using the correction lens on the wide side is larger than that on the telephoto side. The large correction angle on the wide side indicates that the aberration of an imaging optical system is also increased on the wide side as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-66450 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,156). Accordingly, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-66450, by limiting the displacement range of the correction lens according to a focal distance, shake correction when the optical aberration is large is prevented such that panning operability is improved.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-287423 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,462), a correction optical system is largely displaced in one direction when a panning/tilting operation is performed such that the correction optical system is prevented from being largely displaced and the correction optical system is prevented from colliding with the inside wall of a lens barrel by large displacement. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-287423, centering force is generated with respect to the correction optical system in correspondence with the position of a lens such that shake correction is performed within a range which does not reach a shake correction limit.
In addition, in Japanese. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-117418 (correspondence: U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,165), shake correction is performed using a shake frequency. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-117418, a shake correction unit is controlled by calculating a shake correction signal based on a shake detection signal using a high-pass band variable unit. When a high frequency within a shake correction control range is detected, the shake correction of the high frequency is preferentially performed such that deterioration of resolution of a photographed image due to shake of the high frequency band is reduced. In addition, if a high frequency exceeding the shake correction control range is detected, a high-pass band of a high-pass band variable unit is gradually shifted from a defined value to a high-pass side such that shake correction may not be performed. Accordingly, shake correction is stopped, and the deterioration of the resolution of the photographed image due to the shake of the high frequency of a band where a shake correction control may not be performed and disturbance of the photographed image are reduced.